The Kane Chronicles, The Hunt to the Tomb
by ProphecyS
Summary: Carter and Sadie Kane uncover a lost secret that could help them find Nephthys and most importantly Zia Rashid! But foes stand in their way and Carter and Sadie must determine who they can trust and who they must destroy. Full Summary inside!
1. The Recording Begins

CHAPTER ONE

THE RECORDING BEGINS...

C

A

R

T

E

R

[Sorry it took so long...we were being followed by..._ouch!_...fine Sadie, I won't tell them yet]

That was my annoying little sister, Sadie.

[Don't look at me like that, Sadie, you know its true.]

Anyway, after our adventure last year in Phoenix, you'd think we'd be taking it easy. Probably relaxing in our mansion, with our pet baboon and casting wicked spells. But sorry, no. We've been super busy looking for other godlings out there, that could help us in our quest to ally the House of Life with the Egyptian Gods.

Oh, by the way, if your reading this for the first time, I'm Carter Kane. I'm fifteen years old and I'm African-American and it turns out, I'm a blood of the pharaohs. You see, last year, my sister, Sadie and I, found out that our family goes all the way to ancient times in Egypt where the pharaohs used to summon gods. Now, it turns out that Sadie and I are the most powerful godlings to ever be born, which is why both of us were raised in different parts of the world. But we're together now and we have a new story to tell you guys.

We stopped the recording last time because of interference, but now we finally got the chance to take a break from our hectic god-like schedules and fill you guys on what's been happening.

Well first, let me describe my sister. [I was getting to that Sadie, jeez, give me a sec and make sure your watching out for the crocodiles!]

Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Sadie.

She's lighter than me because our mom was white and she has caramel hair and this time has a streak of bright purple in it. She wore her favorite outfit, black combat boots, brown duster jacket, with her headphones to her iPod around her neck. She had fierce blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with power [and yes, I mean _real_ power]. She was twelve and would be turning thirteen in only 48 hours and trust me, she's been counting down ever since April started.

She thinks she's so much older and cooler now that she's going to be thirteen. But I had already been thirteen so I didn't care too much, but it was a really big deal for her so I guess it mattered. I know, I know. Big brother gushy-ness starting, but hey, she is my little sister after all and we saved the world together.

Anyway, I had decided to go look for Sadie a present in Brooklyn, since that's where we were living at the time. Our cat Muffin walked behind me at a brisk pace and was staring around like she was looking for pigeons to attack or something. It didn't bother me because I was so use to Muffin being on guard 24/7. I hadn't thought of what to give Sadie for her birthday because she could summon all the latest things with a snap of her fingers. But I was told my dad everytime I shopped for Sadie's birthday present in a different country that it was, "The thought that counts."

That's probably why she got a Hindu scarf one year and a pointed shoe from Saudi Arabia the next.

[Sadie just told me that's why she sent me a book on museums because that seemed to be only thing I was interested in with no fashion sense. I told her most boys don't have fashion sense and I happen to like museums!]

[And stop it, Sadie, your getting me off track.]

I was walking down Wright and Sixth when I stopped at this small boutique cart outside on the street. A teenage girl about sixteen was standing near the cart, calling to people as they walked by.

"Hey, how you doing? I'm Laura Cyrus! I would really love it if you could stop today and have a look at the latest trends of the world!"

No one was stopping and I kind of felt bad for the girl, so I decided to have a look.

First mistake.

The cart was littered with silks and hand-made Jewelry, some stuff Sadie would wear if she were on her way to a Green Day concert in London at the O2 Arena. The teenage girl, Laura, was pretty I guess, with a heart-shaped face and shoulder length curly red hair. She wore earthy colors like brown and green that I think my sister would describe as _retro_. Again, boys have NO fashion sense.

"Hi!" she said, brightly. "I'm Laura Cyrus. Welcome to Cyrus Fashions!"

"Nice to meet you," I said, kindly. "I'm Carter Kane."

"Likewise, Carter," said Laura. "Can I help you?"  
"Yeah," I said, wanting to be polite. "I'm looking for something for my sister's birthday in two days. It has to be something stuffy and British-like her."

Laura laughed.

[Sadie scowled.]

"Well," she said, reaching over into the cart and pulling out a silver bracelet. "This was made to replicate a piece of jewlry worn by Queen Anne Boleyn herself back in 1535."

"It won't make my sister think she's a queen, will it?" I asked.

"No," said Laura, though the tone of her voice made her sound unsure.

I wasn't really looking forward to a fun filled day of shopping so I decided to buy the bracelet.

Second mistake.

"Are you out here often?" I asked, once she handed me a receipt.

"Pretty much," said Laura. "This is the only way I can make a living with my parents out of town on business. They have most of the jewelry imported to me from fascinating places like Egypt, Rome, and Paris. But the clothing I actually make myself. I kind of have a magical way with fabrics."

"Cool," I said, though I should've took the hint then of what she was talking about. "I'd like to stay in chat, Laura, but I-"

Suddenly, Muffin let out a low hiss like a tire deflating.

I looked down at her and said, "What's wrong girl?"

Of course, she couldn't respond to me here.

Laura's face looked ashen as she looked over my shoulder. Her eyes grew wide with fear. I followed her gaze and saw a three men pushing through the crowd down the block, wearing linen and workbags, coming toward us. My hand went instinctively to my own workbag that had belonged to my dad and always kept at my side whenever I went outside. I knew exactly who the men were, but why Laura looked scared was a mystery to me then.

She looked at me and said quickly, "Thanks so much for buying that bracelet, Carter. But I have to go. Now!"

She smiled and began pushing her cart down the street, hurriedly.

The three men would soon be on me.

I made a quick decision and followed Laura, Muffin trailing behind me.

I really shouldn't have done it. At the time, I seriously should've just took the bracelet and never gotten involved. If I hadn't maybe she would still be-

[Sadie just hit me in my arm and told me I was getting ahead of myself.]

But I knew in my heart I was right. I had no idea what kind of trouble would come after my meeting with Laura Cyrus and unfortunately, your about to find out.

Third mistake.


	2. We Cross To The Bad Side of the River

CHAPTER TWO

WE CROSS TO THE BAD SIDE OF THE RIVER

C

A

R

T

E

R

I couldn't believe magicians were here and now!

I hadn't seen one in almost a year and seeing them now didn't make me want to invite them over for tea and cookies. [No Sadie, tea and cookies don't sound good! She's _soo_ British!]

Anyway, Laura was getting far ahead of me and Muffin was running ahead just to keep up with me. The three magicians were charging through the crowd. People were yelling in anger and spitting curses toward the men, but I only prayed that they wouldn't hurt anyone.

_Hi_! It was my favorite invader-Horus!

_This isn't a good time_. _I'm being chased by magicians_.

_I see_, said Horus, relaxed. _Don't worry though_. _Their not after you_._ They want the girl you were talking too_.

_Laura_? _Why_?

Silence.

Great...whenever I needed an answer from Horus he always got quiet. All powerful gods are such low achievers when it comes to the sharing of information.

I decided this would be my only chance to act-so I ran!

The magicians gave chase and I was on Laura before she could even react. She struggled against me for a few seconds until she realized I was the guy she'd sold a bracelet too.

"I don't have it! Leave me alone! Let me go!"

"Whoa!" I said, releasing her. "Calm down."

"Carter," she breathed, but then looked over my shoulder and I knew the magicians were close now.

Muffin hissed angrily.

"Not here," I said to her.

"Are-are you talking to your cat?" she asked.

"Never mind that," I said, trying to bring her attention back to the magicians. "I've got to get you out of here. _Now_."

Laura looked curious for a moment as though her mind were contemplating something.

"I can trust you," she said. It wasn't a question, but a bold statement.

_And you thought you didn't have a way with girls_, Horus spoke up.

_Be quiet_!

"You can," I said aloud to Laura.

"Carter Kane!"

I turned around and saw that the three magicians were standing six feet away. The one who had spoken was tall, thin, and balding with a thick black beard streaked with gray. He wore black linen magician clothes and had a staff in hand.

"Uh-yeah?" I said, awkwardly.

"Foolish boy," he said.

[Not funny Sadie!]

"The girl," the man went on, "Laura Cyrus is under arrest by the House of Life for helping to traffic magical goods in the 21st Nome in the presence of mortals."

Magical goods? Are you kidding me?

I looked down at the bracelet I had bought Sadie. It looked like it was made of aluminum, nothing real or fancy, but as I looked at it closely, I saw Egyptian hieroglphys engraved along the side. That was definitely _not _a good sign.

"You knew about this?" I rounded on Laura.

"What?" she said, angrily. "No! I was only selling things that my parents get from Egypt!"

"The artifacts on your cart are powerful magical objects once used by bloods of the pharaohs that summoned gods and other monsters of chaos!" said the man. "I am Cardeen Simmeral and it is my duty by the Chief Lector himself to bring the magician in for questioning."

So sleez French Lector was behind this. I should've known.

[And thanks Sadie, that was a good insult]

"You're not taking her," I said, raising my hand into the air and pulling out my sword from the Duat. Mortals around seem to not notice my summoned weapon.

"Really Carter Kane?" chided Simmeral. "In front of so many mortals, you would risk exposure of the House?"

"You're not taking her," I repeated, lowering my blade.

"Fine," said Simmeral. He gestured to his two fellows who both pulled out staffs and curved swords.

Muffin looked up at me like she was waiting on my cue.

But I couldn't summon the cat goddess here...not yet. We had decided that Bast would be a cat while we were in the mortal world on _non_-House business. But it looked like we had no choice. At that moment, the three magicians attacked. Before they were on us, Laura grabbed the bracelet in my hand and the glyphs on the bracelet burned a brilliant green.

The next thing I knew I was being sucked into the void. My stomach was all tide up in knots and I felt like I was spinning through a thin tube. I couldn't breath and just when I thought I would pass out from the lack of air in my lungs, I crash landed on the bank of the East River. I took in a shaky breath and looked up and saw the Manhattan skyline in the distance, with Brooklyn far behind to the east.

We were on the west side of the river!

Laura was there and unfortunately, Simmeral and his comrades.

"Hunter's magic!" spat Simmeral, spitting the taste of the magic spent from the bracelet out of his mouth. "How dare you, magician, associate yourself with the gods? You shall be destroyed for your treachery!"

"I-I-I don't-!" stammered Laura, horrified looking down at her hands like they weren't hers. "It _made_ me do it!"

"It?" I said.

But I didn't have time to say anything else. Simmeral attacked and I only just had a second to counter the strike of his staff with my sword. Sparks flew and I kicked the old magician backward. I would've felt bad about hitting him if he hadn't just tried to kill me a second before. I rose to my feet.

_Avatar time_? Horus asked.

_Oh yeah_! I responded.

The falcon avatar rose around me and the three magicians and Laura stared in shock as I towered over them. My feet slipped on the bank and I fell into the East River-all twenty feet of me! A colossal wave rose up and splashed back down. Great. I must've looked real warrior like sitting in the muck of the river.

[No Sadie, I didn't wear a seaweed crown! Shut up and let me finish, I'm getting to the good part]

_Oh man_, complained Horus. _Your getting me soaked_!

This time it was my turn for the silent treatment. I rose up again, trying to look a lot more terrifying than embarrassed.

But Simmeral didn't look impressed.

"You wish to use the power of a god, Carter Kane," said Simmeral. "Let's see how powerful a blood of the pharaohs is without it!"

The three magicians raised their arms and began chanting in Egyptian. I only caught small bits of it. Something about a summons, then interference, and maybe cheese. I wasn't sure on the last part, but Horus spoke in my head again and said, _This is _not_ good for us_.

Then, the three magicians intoned the phrase, "Diamond Spell!"

Diamonds? I laughed. Who'd cast a spell about diamonds?

Suddenly, three ropes that sparkled like crystal erupted from thin air and began to ensnare me. My strength began to leave my body and Horus's voice became fainter. _The Diamond Spell was used by the magicians to weaken a god's hold on their host if they thought the host was becoming too reckless with the power_. _It's a really powerful spell and the more magicians that use it, the stronger and quicker are the effects. Iskandar instated that this spell was never to be used under any circumstances, but Desjardins must have made several reforms now that he's in office!_ _Should've used it on King Tut_. Then, his voice completely faded and the power left me. The avatar form broke and I fell to the ground and for the second time hit the water.

"Carter!" cried Laura, watching, horror struck.

This really wasn't my lucky side of the river.

Then, I heard a strange sound from the shore.

_Mew_.

I looked over and saw Muffin, licking her paw, her head tilted to the side, watching me. Then, joy rose inside me.

"Muffin!" I called. "Help me!"

"The cat can't help you, Carter Kane," said Simmeral. "Turn over the girl and be spared. The Chief Lector doesn't wish to harm you, yet."

Like I was going to let him get the opportunity at all.

"Muffin!" I said again.

_Meeeeeyyaaaaooowwww_!

Brilliant light rose around Sadie's cat and transformed into someone that made my spirits, both mortal and godly, soar! A woman stood there, in a skin-tight leopard skinned jump suit, with feline eyes and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She stretched and yawned.

"It feels great to be back!" the cat goddess exclaimed. She looked around at the three magicians and then at me. "Carter, you really should learn to stay on the _east_ side of the river."

"Bast!" I said.

"You dare to summon a god!" accused Simmeral, angrily. "You shall all be punished gravely by the might of the House of Life."

He waved his staff through the air and a glyph appeared: a vertical line with a circle on top of a square and something in the distinctive shape of an animal. The glyph glowed bright orange and there was an explosion that echoed through the afternoon sky, causing the East River to explode again, sending water flying in every direction.

I had raised my arm to shield my eyes and now I wish I had continued.

A monster stood before me. It was something I had never seen before. It was about twenty feet high, with a grayish spiked shell, with tentacles about as long as my body waving around angrily as two sea green eyes glared at us. It had the body of a slick crocodile and the head of serpent. It was the most bizzare creature I had ever seen, but when it hissed and its forked tongue slivered through its mouth, my heart skipped a beat with fear.

"What is that?" screamed Laura.

"That," said Bast, raising her wicked knives, with a michievous smile, "is the enemy."


End file.
